


Хаотическое движение молекул

by InkDaisy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастьян подозревает, что только это ощущение было доступно ему по-настоящему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хаотическое движение молекул

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the random motion of molecules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373061) by [Dragunov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragunov/pseuds/Dragunov). 



Он прижимается щекой к холодной коже Джима, и его срывает. Он не знает, по кому он больше плачет: по Мориарти или по себе, по тому, каким мертвым он себя ощущает, хотя еще жив.

Джим понимал это чувство лучше, чем большинство людей. Себастьян подозревает, что только это ощущение было доступно ему по-настоящему, хотя выражал его он как ученый: читал Себастьяну подробные лекции о статистике и теориях. Иногда по ночам Себастьян просыпался в пустой постели и находил Джима, безучастно уставившегося в беззвездное небо, на подоконнике. Джим понимал, что однажды эта вселенная разрушится и всё в этом мире превратится в хаотическое движение молекул, а этим молекулам нет никакого дела до того, что происходит между людьми. Молекулам плевать на Шерлока. На него. На Джима, мать его, Мориарти. И несмотря на все его причудливые решения, Джим никогда не мог найти ответа на главный последний вопрос: _в чем смысл?_

Поэтому он себя убил.

Интересно, делалось ли хоть что-то из-за Шерлока. Или только ради грандиозного ухода.

Себастьяну тоже хочется вышибить себе мозги, отпустить своё тело на один уровень с душой, но в то время как Мориарти был чистым разумом, Себастьян состоит из инстинктов, и если отбросить адреналин, инстинкты до усрачки боятся смерти. Он встает, стирает слезы и чувства с лица, говорит: "До свиданья, Джим" ( _ты ужасный человек, если ты вообще был человеком, никто и никогда не учил тебя, как им быть, а может, ты знал, каково это лучше всех нас, и только одно, еще одна просьба, Джим, пожалуйста, вытащи себя из этой ситуации, пожалуйста, просто встань и прекрати тратить моё время понапрасну, пойдем домой, один последний трюк для..._ ) для кого. Для него? Он сухо усмехается. И ждет, а тело ухмыляется, но остается мертвым, и когда ничего не происходит, он навсегда уходит с крыши, уходит от Джима; хаотическое движение молекул.


End file.
